


By Heart

by kongaragirl (cosmicApproach)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic, Implied Relationships, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicApproach/pseuds/kongaragirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami and Robin decide to buy Sanji a suit for his birthday, finding Zoro to be of unexpected help with the process. Oneshot, implied Zoro/Sanji. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Heart

The shop they're in, to Zoro, seems a bit dull to be honest-- the whole thing is lined, wall to wall, in vaguely different patterned suits of the same gray to navy or black scale. Every so often there'd be a rack of bright ties or a way too enthusiastic salesperson to break it up, but for the most part it was just so... bland. The whole atmosphere made him want to doze off. In fact, as he followed the two crewmates in front of him closely, the only thing he really wanted to do was find a nice, comfy chair and take a nap. But, he doubted things would go his way.

“Mmm, I really wish I would have taken the time to get Sanji's measurements before we came,” Nami mused as she glanced over the wide variety of jackets lining the store.

“We don't necessarily have to buy him a suit. You know he'd appreciate anything we took the time to get for him,” Robin responded as she gently picked up a rather outlandish tie with a skull and dagger pattern and held it for Nami to see, “See, we could go for an accessory instead. Something like this, maybe?”

The redhead took one look at the tie and shuffled over. “Oh, no no no,” she exclaimed quickly as she returned the tie to its resting place on the rack, “We came here to buy him a suit, and we're going to do just that! Otherwise, I'd agree that we should focus on getting something a little less... expensive, but to be honest, he's done a great job with the meal budget lately,” Nami shrugged, “Besides, we might as well get him something a little extra for his birthday.”

“I have no preference either way,” Robin said as she returned to browsing the merchandise, stopping to examine a small set of skull-shaped cufflinks, “Why bring our swordsman, though?”

“Didn't want him getting lost while we're all out,” she said without bothering to look away from the rack.

“Ah.”

Zoro, by this point, _had_ found a nice, cushiony armchair in the back of the store and was perfectly well off letting his crewmates browse while he leaned his head back for a while. He wasn't exactly sure what they were looking for, well, a suit for the cook obviously, but otherwise everything in the store looked like things the guy already owned. Maybe the two of them could tell the difference between everything hanging on the racks, but Zoro sure as hell couldn't. That's probably why they were content to let him hang out near the dressing rooms rather than hover around and make useless commentary. Eventually, Nami and Robin seemed to have picked out something they liked (A cut? A pattern? A style? Whatever it was,) and headed to near where he was seated to discuss size with the salesperson. Zoro watched as the two women tried, and seemingly failed, to properly recall the nuances of the cook's form well enough to be confident that the suit would fit. Nami was right, they really should have asked his measurements ahead of time.

“If you please, could you estimate the length of the inseam using this?” the salesperson asked, handing Nami a small, rolled dressmaker's tape and holding the suit pants flat in front of her.

Their navigator bit her lip, looked at Robin, looked back at the suit pants, and ended up with a rather defeated facial expression. “I have no clue,” she huffed and proceeded to stretch out the tape seemingly at random over the pant leg before turning to Robin, “Does that look right?”

Before Robin responded, Zoro took one look at the tape Nami stretched out and cut in. “No, that's too small.”

Both the women and the salesperson simply looked at him and blinked a few times. Well, that was fair enough, he hadn't spoken until now. Robin was the one who broke the silence, “How would you know, Mr. Swordsman?”

“I spend a lot of time with his crotch in my face.” This time, after Zoro spoke, there was a lot longer silence, and Robin looked a lot more amused than she had before he had spoken up. In fact, he broke the silence himself this time. “What?”

The redhead eventually brought herself into a rather exhausted-looking expression. “Zoro, do you realize what you just said to us?”

“Um,” he blurted out as he mentally backpedaled. Yeah, guess that did sound pretty suspicious. He soon realized though that with a little explanation, he could get this cleared up and be on his way. “It's because we spar a lot. You know the cook fights with his legs, and since he's usually aiming for my head or at least my upper body, he often ends up hooking his legs around my neck for leverage, or,” Zoro stopped himself as he realized, yeah, okay, this really doesn't sound good. And honestly, the fact that Nami's facial expression is becoming more exhausted and Robin's is becoming more amused by the second is really proving that. He quickly collected himself and looked their navigator straight in the eyes. “Look, do you want my help or not?”

“Whatever gets us out of this store quicker,” Nami said, rubbing her temple, as Robin chuckled and handed the dressmaker's tape to Zoro, while making sure to sprout a hand on the redhead's back and rub small circles into her scapula.

A few days later, on the day they were supposed to return to the sea, the trio returned to the shop to pick up the suit. Zoro had to admit, the final product did look pretty nice, and he was pretty sure that with his help, all the measurements were damn close to accurate. Honestly, they were lucky to have brought him along, as even some of what Zoro thought were the more obvious measurements, like the shoulders or the rise, were wildly off when Nami gave them. The sleazy cook, of course, would have loved the gift even if it didn't fit properly, but who knows how it would affect his movement if he was wearing something that was obviously the wrong size? Besides, it'd be weird to see.

And of course, when Sanji was presented with the suit at the small feast the Sunny crew held on his birthday, he was more than overjoyed. The gift was tagged as “From Nami and Robin (with Zoro)” earning a split-second puzzled look from the receiver, before he instantly went back to his careless, drowning-in-happiness state. He threw a slew of thank yous to the women (and one for the marimo), before rushing to try on his newly acquired formal wear. When he stepped back through the galley door, he looked... quite stunning.

“Well? How does it fit?” Nami asked excitedly, watching him adjust the cuffs to his liking.

Sanji's face was one of genuine happiness and a little bit of surprise. “Perfectly! Ah, my beautiful flowers, this style is so wonderful, leave it to you to pick something so lovely for me! I'm honored, to think, all this time, you have been so watchful in my presence as to perfectly replicate how I wear my suits,” he rambled, as the smoke from his newly lit cigarette almost twisted itself into tiny heart shapes, “The fit is truly spot on, if not a little, ah, tight at the hips, but—”

Nami cut the love-stricken man off. “Oh, is it now?” she said, forcing a smile and turning to face the swordsman that planted himself between Usopp and Robin, drinking some sake at the table. “Well, you can thank _Zoro_ for that. It was our idea to get you the suit, but when Robin and I couldn't come up with anything for the sizing, he seemed to have all your measurements down by heart,” she finished with a very forced grin as the room fell silent.

And Zoro, putting his poker face to good use, downed the rest of his glass.

**Author's Note:**

> As cursory information, the 'inseam' measurement for suit pants runs inside the length of the leg, up to the groin. The 'rise', in turn, refers to the area from the top of the inseam, to the waistband. The reason Zoro thinks these are particularly easy measurements to remember is... up to you.


End file.
